Un cuentito
by Yoshi-13
Summary: "Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter like unrequited love." -Charlie Brown


_a sadly true story dedicated to the peanut butter that takes the taste out of all other peanut butter...**  


* * *

Un Cuentito**_

Habia una vez una niña y, como muchas niñas, se enamoro de un muchacho. Tenia catorce años en eese tiempo y el quince. Ella tenia pelo negro-café hondada y gruesa, con ojos cafes detras de lentes negros. El fue su primer amor y eran muy felices como amigos. Pero poco a poco se hizo aparente que deseaban ser mas que amigos. Entonces, el le pregunto: «Quieres ser mi novia?» y por supuesto, ella respondio «Si!». Entonces asi era la cosa y por un tiempo, estaban felices. Pasaron meses; empezaron el decimo grado; ella cumplio quince años en el otoño. Todo bien.

Pero un dia, algo paso. Nadie supo que fue; ni supieron que paso, incluso ella. Ese dia fueron en un viaje de escuela y todos lo pasaron bien. Incluso ellos, y hasta se canso tanto el muchacho que se durmio en el hombro de la muchacha en el bus. Pero se empezo a ver un cambio en el y nadie entendia porque, incluso ella. Se puso callado y fruncia el rostro cuando hablaba. Peor de todo, ni le daba un beso adios a su novia! Ella entristecio muchisimo y al fin le dijo: «Que pasa? Ya no me amas?», pero solo respondio «No se» y se fue. Ese fue el penultimo dia de clases antes de vacaciones de invierno. Ella estaba muy preocupada por lo que podria suceder…

Y sucedio, tristemente. Despues de solo cuatro dias de vacaciones, el le mando un mensaje text diciendole «Creo que seria mejor ser amigos…» «Hoy o por siempre?» «Por ahora. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar…todavia quiero ser tu amigo.» «Okay.» Y ella trato de ser valiente, pero estaba tan enojada y tan emocionada que empezo a llorar. No supo que hacer, solo que tenia que tartar de olvidarlo. Y trato, muy duro, aunque resulto muy dificil. Tan dificil que unas veces, casi lloro otra vez! Pero siguio. (Ellos siguieron amigos.) LINE

Y resultaba que, mientras andaba en su camino triste y soltera, un accidente ocurrio. Pues, no exactamente un accidente si no una coincidencia; mas como una intervencion del destino. Empezo a ver otro muchacho con interes renovada. Era un buen amigo, pero algo raro pasaba con el. Se portaba un poco diferente con ella ahora. Ella no quiso decir nada, ni ponerle mucha fe, porque probablemente era su imaginacion; el le habia gustado la misma chica por casi dos años. _Ademas, casi nadie lo sabia, pero el le habia gustado (a ella) desde la semana que lo conocio, hace esos mismos dos años._ Pero, por suerte, no era su imaginacion, y para el fin de la proxima semana, en un viernes soleado y sonriente, en el ultimo periodo, la verdad salio. Ellos se gustaban.

El fin de semana paso como la cola de un conejo y vino el lunes. Se pasaron todo el dia sonriendo de lado cada vez que se miraban. Ya despues de la escuela, ella le hizo la pregunta: «Quieres ser mi novio?» «O!...okay.» Y asi quedo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al oir las noticias, pero estaban felices por ellos. Asi pasaron el resto de marzo y muchos dias despues. Pero ya venia el verano y ella se acordaba de su otro amigo. Tenia miedo de que lo mismo ocurriera. Salieron de la escuela, y no vio a su novio por casi un mez, pero estaba bien. Se empesaron a ver en agosto y todo siguio major. Pensaba en el otro muchacho a veces y sabia que otra vez la buscaba. _Todos_ lo sabian, incluso su novio (supuestamente). Pero no importaba, ella amaba a su novio. Y en esta manera, llego el penultimo dia de las clases de verano. LINE

Llegaron al mismo lugar de siempre cuando paso una maestra y les dijo que salieran del edificio. Caminaron y llegaron a la sombra de una arbol Viejo. Hablaron un poco y se sentaron en una banca adyacente. El muchacho estaba angustiado y se veia en su faz, mas palida que nunca. «Que pasa?» ella le pregunto amablemente. «Pues…» empezo. Resulto que el ex-novio, "amigo" tambien del muchacho, le habia mandado un mensaje, diciendole que todavia queria a la muchacha. Su rostro estaba calmada pero en su mente estaba furiosa—como podia decirle algo asi a el! Ella sew quedo callada un momento, pensando. Le habia dicho que tenia otra cosa que decirle. «Son solo cinco palabras, pero…no las quiero decir. No se si puedo,,,no, talvez no—me resulta okay? No se, talvez te vaya doler…» dio un gran suspiro. «Aqui voy…no…»

«No que? Que? Dime! Me va doler la pansa y voy a llorar y te voy a dar una cachetada si no me dices!»

«Tu pansa?»

«Dime!»

«Okay…no creo que esto funcione.»

«O.» Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, unos de los mas largos en la vida de los dos. Eela se sento otra vez y empezo a pensar muy bien en todo. Finalmente dijo:

«Por que?»

Empezaron a hablar otra vez y resulto que el muchacho estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos. Ella lo consolo y le dijo que eso le pasaba a muchos muchachos cuando se comprometian por ratos largos. El dijo que no sabia lo que queria ahorita y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Ella lo escucho pacientemente y juntos decidieron que estaria bien tomar un pequeño descanso. Era hora de que el se fuera a casa y ellos se despidieron. Se besaron y ella le dio un abrazo fuerte. «Siempre sere tu amiga y estoy aqui si necesitas algo. Trata de divertirte unos dias y luego piensalo bien otra vez. Habla con alguien. Es lo unico que te puedo decir. Hasta…septiembre, entonces.» «Si…okay…» LINE

Y asi quedo. Un muchacho estaba enamorado de una muchacha que estaba enamorada de otro muchacho que sabia todo esto, pero no sabia que hacer. Y que paso con ellos?

_Te dire dentro de unas semanas, en cuanto mis amigos en el once grado establecen sus mentes…_


End file.
